the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Opera Cards: The Anime
Opera Cards: The Anime is an animated battle series produced by Peter Opera for Opera TV. Plot The Series Itself Opera Cards: The Anime follows the escapades of Peter-kun and his comrades Iiw-chan and Melvin-san as they form a team known as Team Lucky Song and strive to become masters of the Opera Cards game within their home city of Opera-Kyo City, all while avoiding having their cards stolen by the evil Nebuloss Organisation. The formula for the show goes as follows: Start with Peter, Iiw and Melvin at the Opera Card Warehouse, when Eijiro-sama enters the room and tells the trio of the latest Card Master issuing a challenge, with the reward of one of the cards from their hoard. Excited by the prospect of a new card, Team Lucky Song set off to battle this new foe. Meanwhile, Fukurui-ha, leader of the Nebuloss Organisation, sends his underlings, Orgot-ko and Ethel-go, to steal Team Lucky Song's cards. Back with Team Lucky Song, they meet up with the Card Master, who has them go through a challenge before they can battle him. After the challenge, the Card Master goes to prepare for the showdown, allowing Orgot-ko and Ethel-go to get close to Team Lucky Song in their disguises and take their cards for some arbitrary and made-up reason. Team Lucky Song always fall for the disguises and willingly hand over their cards, after which the two villains remove their disguises and deliver the Nebuloss Organisation motto. At that point, the Card Master returns to see the situation unfolding, to which they summon their signature character and have them attack the two villains to send them flying, which allows Team Lucky Song to get their cards back. With the villains defeated, one of the heroes steps up to challenge the Card Master to an Opera Card Battle. The two competitors slot their cards into their Opera Card-Slotters, summon the character holograms, and do battle, with Team Lucky Song coming out on top. The Card Master keeps their word, and gives Team Lucky Song one of the cards from their hoard. After this, Team Lucky Song return to their team base to test out their new card. Back at the Nebuloss Organisation base, Fukurui-ha insults his underlings for their failure, before giving them a random punishment. As they go off to be punished, Fukurui-ha begins to formulate a new plan to destroy the Opera Cards game, ending the episode. How Opera Cards Works Opera Cards is a game where players slot cards of Opera TV characters (due to the fact that Opera TV is fictional in this universe) into their personal Opera Card-Slotter (which can take any form, such as a Blade and Crew-inspired sword, or a pan based on Cooking Cuties) and make holograms of the characters do battle. Players can also insert Upgrade Cards to upgrade their characters' abilities, and Foot Fetish Cards to distract their opponents. Episodes Episodes of this series are referred to as "Battles". * Battle 1: What Is This Power? * Battle 2: Taming The Bastulins * Battle 3: The Foot Fetish Cards * Battle 4: Song of Quomi * Battle 5: Double-Diver Extreme * Battle 6: Audrey Attack * Battle 7: The Dude that Loves Food * Battle 8: Blade Crew, Through the Night! * Battle 9: Advent of the Miracle Petals * Battle 10: It's Upgrade Time! * Battle 11: A Day at The Beach * Battle 12: The Fairest Hero of Them All * Battle 13: Magentey Madness * Battle 14: The Light Bluey Comedy Festival * Battle 15: Dark Bluey's Race and Rush * Battle 16: The Mysterious Riddle Maze * Battle 17: The Opera Cards Festival * Opera Cards The Anime: The Ultimate Battle: The Cards of Legend (MOVIE) Voice Cast * Peter Opera - Peter Yamamoto, Eijiro-sama, Narrator, Opera TV Main Heroes Holograms/Card Masters, Opera Card-Slotter Voice * Iiw Opera - Iiw Suzuki, Opera TV Female Heroes Holograms/Card Masters * Melvin Trollson - Melvin Saito, Opera TV Tertiary Heroes Holograms/Card Masters * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal Hologram/Card Master * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal/Nudie Foodie Holograms/Card Masters * Ricardo Wizardo - Grey Jackal/Quomi Holograms/Card Masters * Mindy Operafan - Diamond Cutie Hologram/Card Master * Hafu Evans - Fukurui-ha * Korgot of Earth - Orgot-ko * Gogo Tomago - Ethel-go Trivia * This series seems to take place in the future, as evidenced by the fact that this universe's Peter Opera, Iiw Opera, and Melvin Trollson are stated to have passed away. See also * List of Opera Card-Slotters in Opera Cards: The Anime * Nebuloss Organisation motto Category:Opera TV Category:TV Shows Category:Opera Cards: The Anime Category:Opera Cards